Sous un ciel étoilé
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Autour d'un feu de camp...


Auteur : DarkAthena

Résumé : Autour d'un feu de camp….

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Atlantis est la propriété de la MGM…

Encore une missing scène, résultat d'un challenge.

SOUS UN CIEL ETOILE

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'équipe d'exploration de Sheppard avait posé son campement dans une clairière, à quelques kilomètres de la Porte des Etoiles. La mission devant se dérouler sur deux jours, il avait été décidé que l'équipe resterait sur place, afin d'étudier un peu plus les richesses et vestiges de ce nouveau monde.

En raison de la découverte de ce qui semblait être un important temple des Anciens, le Docteur Elisabeth Weir s'était jointe à la mission, laissant le commandement de la base au Colonel Caldwell.

Le feu de camps installé au milieu des tentes brûlait dans la nuit étoilée, apportant un peu de chaleur au Colonel Sheppard dont s'était le tour de garde. Car, malgré le fait que la planète semblait déserte, il valait mieux rester prudent.

Le calme le plus complet régnait aux alentours. L'équipe endormit, seul le bruit de la rivière en contrebas se faisait entendre.

Bien que toujours aux aguets, John ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du ciel étoilé. Il était toujours émerveillé par la beauté et la pureté de la nature.

Un bruit de glissement le fit se redresser, et il pointa son arme vers les tentes. Il la rabaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Elisabeth se diriger vers lui.

Salut ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné tout en s'asseyant près de lui

Salut. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Non. J'avoue que les perspectives de ces découvertes me mettent dans un tel état d'excitation, que je n'arrête pas de penser au lieu de dormir. Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air, en espérant que ça me calmerait.

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Hum, vous voulez du café ?

Oui, merci.

John se redressa et lui servit une tasse de café, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Un frisson la parcourut alors que John se rassit à coté d'elle.

Whaou ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la nuit soit si fraîche.

Vous avez froid ?

Un peu oui. Mais ça ira. Le feu me réchauffe déjà.

Venez là !

Quoi ?

Elisabeth fut surprise de la proposition de John de s'approcher de lui pour la réchauffer. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, et ses mains devinrent moites. Son cœur lui disait de se réfugier dans ces bras protecteurs, mais son esprit lui disait de ne pas bouger. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait du Colonel Sheppard, le cœur et l'esprit d'Elisabeth menaient un combat sans merci.

Mais ce soir, son esprit semblait le plus fort. Lui adressant un sourire poli, elle déclina l'invitation.

Merci beaucoup, mais ça ira.

Très bien.

Pensant qu'il acceptait sa décision sans discuter, elle plongea son regard dans les flammes scintillantes et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle ne le vit pas se lever et venir se placer derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes près des siennes, et son torse contre son dos, qu'elle se figea, surprise.

John ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je viens vous réchauffer !

Elisabeth ne savait plus quoi dire. Sentir le corps de John contre le sien fit ressortir le désir qu'elle tentait de refouler chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Sa respira s'accéléra brusquement, et elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser, de peur de se trahir. Elle était tendue comme jamais. John semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisque un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Ecoutez John, c'est bien gentil à vous, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être réchauffée ainsi. Le feu me convient très bien.

Eh bien, peut être pour vous, mais moi, j'ai besoin d'être réchauffé !

Quoi ?

Surprise, Elisabeth se retourna pour dévisager John. Celui-ci la regardait de son air le plus innocent, sachant d'avance qu'elle aurait bien du mal à y résister.

Eh bien oui, moi aussi j'ai un peu froid. Mais je me voyais mal réveiller quelqu'un pour me réchauffer, comme avec vous ! Enfin, vous voyez quoi !

Elisabeth haussa un sourcil d'amusement en écoutant la tentative d'explication de Sheppard.

Alors comme vous êtes là, et que la nuit est fraîche, autant s'entraider mutuellement non ?

Je vois. C'est donc un procédé de réconfort mutuel réciproque entre deux personnes dans le besoin ?

C'est exactement ça !

John lui avait répondu de son plus beau sourire, auquel Elisabeth ne pouvait que répondre. Mais ce petit échange avait eu le bienfait de la détendre, et c'est de sa propre initiative qu'elle se colla un peu plus contre John. Ravi de la voir se détendre ainsi, John l'encercla alors dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant alors dans un cocon protecteur.

Enlacés ainsi tous deux, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple d'amoureux.

Cette pensée fit sourire John qui appréciait de plus en plus l'insomnie qui avait frappé Elisabeth. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible. Elle et lui, enlacés devant un feu de camp, sous un ciel étoilé. Cette image faisait vraiment cliché, mais c'était pour lui l'un des rares moments privilégiés qu'il pouvait partager avec la femme qui l'attirait depuis le début de cette aventure. Un simple moment de bonheur, mais tellement précieux.

Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, il sentit les bras d'Elisabeth se refermer sur les siens. Apaisé, il reporta son regard vers le ciel étoilé, gravant en même temps ce moment dans sa mémoire.

FIN


End file.
